When I'm gone
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: Yaoi,Inceste! sasuke se retrouve face à son frère et redécouvre des sentiments qu'il avait perdu...songfic When I'm gone by Three Doors Down pas de lemon


**Voilà encore une histoire finie à 11h du soir (l'art et l'écriture finiront par avoir la peau de mon dos je vous jure =.= '). **

**Je tiens à signaler que c'est un ItachixSasuke et que donc par conséquent ceux qui ne supporte pas de voir les deux frères se rapprocher passent leur chemin, je ne veux pas de plaintes !!!**

**Donc INCESTE. **

**Mais assez léger dans le fond je vous rassure (enfin j'ai quand même mis en M on sait jamais…)**

**Bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez et le mieux si vous pouvez c'est de la lire avec la chanson (ma première songfic il faut fêter ça !), parce que franchement sans la musique je crois que je ne serais rien et que toute mes fics ne seraient pas là donc :**

**Merci la zick !!!!! ^^**

**Bonne lecture =3 **

**When I'm gone**

**( Three Doors Down)**

Il écouta distraitement le bruit de sa respiration erratique et chassa les mèches ébène qui étaient venus se perdre devant ses yeux.

C'était une sensation si étrange, retrouver une partie de vous après tant d'année passée dans la solitude. Il se tenait là, juste là, à quelque pas de lui.

Comme dans ses souvenirs les deux mèches souples encadraient son visage, caressant souvent les cils interminables qui ornaient ses paupières. Fidèle à lui même, la beauté de sa mère mêlée aux traits dur de son père ; ces deux marques profondes sous les yeux qui l'avait toujours intrigué ; et à son caractère inflexible.

Si étrange que, lorsque le but que vous avez poursuivi toute votre vie, ce but pour lequel vous avez bridé vos sentiments, écrasez sans pitié le bonheur auquel vous aviez droit et celui des autres aussi, se trouve, palpable, à portée de votre main. Le toucher, le détruire, l'embrasser, le tuer, déchirer ses tympans à coup de cris de désespoirs et d'injures, tout est possible.

Et pourtant on se sent étrangement vide. Le monde intérieur, les souvenirs et les prédictions qui grouillaient à l'intérieur se taisent toit à coup et l'on ne sait plus quoi faire…

Que faire d'un souvenir qui marche ?

_There's another world inside of me_

_That you may never see_

_There're secrets in this life_

_That I can't hide_

Il s'élança de nouveau, brandi son sabre sans réelle intention de tuer.

C'était cela le plus dur.

Ce rendre compte, après des années à entretenir sa haine, que celle-ci est fausse, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Son frère lui rendait coup sur coup, mais ses yeux restaient neutres. Voyant qu'il se complaisait dans le ridicule avec ce cure-dent en acier, il jeta le sabre au loin et s'éloigna prestement de lui.

Il s'efforça de faire le vide en lui, se concentrer uniquement sur ses sensations, en ignorant les sentiments confus qui se pressaient à la lisière de sa raison. Le vent et le sable qui fouettaient sa poitrine nu. L'odeur sèche du soleil et des arbres morts. Le sol dur qui crissait sous ses pieds. La lourdeur de son corps, la douleur des crampes qui s'insinuaient dans chacun de ses muscles.

Devant lui, Itachi ne bougeait pas. Tant de résolution dans son regard altéré, qu'il semblait attendre la mort. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que son frère tentait de lui transmettre. Mieux valait glisser dans les ténèbres, pensa-t-il, abaissant ses paupières.

Il sentit son sharigan changer de forme, et les vaisseaux sanguins céder sous l'effort. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait si douloureux, ce concentrer alors que le parfum de son frère lui arrivait par vagues, faisait éclater les verrous de ses souvenirs aussi surement que s'il était retourné en arrière.

Il niait de toutes ses forces cet espoir qu'il sentait poindre en lui, mettait la dernière touche à ce feu destructeur qui allait lui assurer la paix.

_Somewhere in this darkness_

_There's a light that I can't find_

_Maybe it's too far away…_

_Or maybe I'm just blind…_

_Or maybe I'm just blind…_

Enfin, sûr de lui comme jamais, il ouvrit son œil gauche. Deux minces rigoles de sang dévalèrent ses joues, la peau d'Itachi pris une teinte pourpre.

Alors que le feu noir s'élevait dans le ciel lourd, bravait la terre aride et craquelée, il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça. Ou plutôt, quel effet cela faisait de tout laisser tomber, de courir vers lui et de la taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse grimper sur son dos. Les flammes étaient sur le point d'atteindre les pieds d'Itachi, ayant tout dévoré sur leur passage.

Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

Son orgueil surement…ou peut être la peur et la honte de l'avoir haïe pour rien. Ce merveilleux grand frère dont tout le monde vantait les mérites. Cet être complexe et insaisissable, qui faisait la fierté de ses parents autant qu'il les effrayaient. Ce dos qu'il aurait voulut toujours suivre, toujours garder contre lui.

Un coup troubla ses réflexions.

Une goutte de pluie venait de s'écraser sur sa pommette. Lentement, elle s'intensifia, frappa ses bras et ses épaules, la terre sèche fonça à son passage. Son bruit rassurant se répercuta dans le ciel, son odeur emplie l'air, laissant indifférent le feu noir.

Il attaquait à présent le bas de la cape noire, engloutissant un nuage rouge sans qu'Itachi ne bouge.

La pluie éclaircissait son esprit comme elle assombrissait le ciel.

Après une dernière respiration sifflante et douloureuse, un dernier effort, une hésitation, il ferma son œil. Alors que sa paupière s'abaissait, réduisait sa vision à une fente de lumière et d'eau, il aperçu le sourire de soulagement flotter sur la peau pâle. Il devinait le feu s'évaporer doucement, ne laissant que des cendres et une cape bien entamée.

C'était fini il ne pouvait plus le haïr. Et peu importe combien il allait souffrir, il préférait ça. Tout, plutôt que jouer un rôle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Chancelant, il rouvrit ses yeux noirs, se blessa avec la pluie. Salé, elle s'insinua dans sa bouche entrouverte, ses orbes ensanglantés. Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque ses jambes tremblantes bougèrent, le portèrent presque malgré lui vers Itachi.

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Trois pas…

Il leva son regard.

Un nuage rouge bordé de noir, son éternel collier, un cou humide et pâle.

Un visage qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ne lui était pas fermé.

J'ai compris, grand frère.

J'ai compris…alors. . .

_So hold me when I'm gone_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

Ils se rapprochèrent au même instant.

Sous la pluie, tonitruante, il n'était nul besoin de parler. Les mains abîmées du plus jeunes s'accrochèrent aux pans de la cape. Itachi compris le message et l'enleva, la laissant tomber dans la boue sans plus de cérémonie.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et un peu rugueuses, se pressaient contre les siennes avec envie. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et Itachi le serrer contre lui avec force, l'emprisonnant dans un cocon réconfortant.

Si les ninjas de Konoha voyaient ça…

_ …ils se foutaient bien de ta gueule, acheva Itachi, un sourire dans la voix.

Sasuke se lova contre son frère, laissant échapper un rire malgré l'angoisse qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Itachi venait de terminer sa pensée, et c'était pour eux la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Embarrassé, il releva la tête et embrassa du bout des lèvres le sourire de son frère. Ce n'est pas l'inceste qui le choquait le plus, non. Juste que les lèvres du brun sur les siennes lui semblait tout à fait à leur place.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, profitant l'un de l'autre. Chacun se passait le film de ces dernières années, essayant d'analyser les faits, de savoir comment ils en étaient arrivé à cette folie. Ce séparer.

Le pire moment de sa vie, lorsqu'il avait vu son frère partir, lui tourner le dos irrémédiablement, les précipitant tous deux dans les ténèbres.

Des flash lui revenait comme autant de coups de fouet.

Les feux d'artifices qui l'effrayait et le fascinait en même temps lorsqu'il les contemplait, perché sur les épaules robustes d'Itachi. Les grenouilles qu'ils s'amusaient à attraper dés les premières pluies. Les fêtes et les banderoles, les dangos qui le rendaient malade tant il en mangeait, les jours ordinaires où il regardait son frère s'entraîner, désespérant de lui ressembler un jour. L'amour dans son cœur, qui explosait comme une évidence lorsqu'Itachi le couvrait auprès de leurs parents, esquivait les punitions et s'occupait de lui quand il se retrouvait cloué au lit.

Doucement il se détacha de lui.

_ Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas mangé de dango ?

_ Hé hé….un…certain temps…

Il vit au sourire d'Itachi que manger n'était pas sa priorité en cet instant. Alors il se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras, laissa ses mains parcourir son dos. Que vous trouviez cela ridicule ou non, avec lui il se sentait comme une magnifique geisha, fragile et délicate, dans les bras de son danna.

Le profond respect avec lequel Itachi effleurait ses lèvres, la douceur avec laquelle il enlaçait sa taille, tout lui faisait sentir que, désormais, il était en sécurité.

Même s'il savait que lorsqu'ils seraient découverts on s'empresserait de les tuer, que ce soit l'Akatsuki ou les ninjas de son villages d'origine.

Qu'importe, il ferait face.

Les joues en feu, il laissa ses mains caresser le dos du plus vieux, les fit atterrir au creux de ses reins. Le haut en résille ne cachait rien des frissons qui parcouraient la peau pâle d'Itachi et la bosse qui se pressait contre le ventre de Sasuke ne cachait pas non plus ses intentions.

Il ferma les yeux et attrapa avec fièvre un téton qui se trouvait à sa portée.

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone… _

Ce fut la première fois qu'il entendit son frère gémir de la sorte.

Itachi caressait ses cheveux, appuyait gentiment sur sa tête, apparemment comblé.

Il fit descendre ses mains sur ses fesses, les serra tout en se contorsionnant pour coller son bassin à celui de son frère. Sentir cette réaction chez lui le rendait fou. Lentement, sa langue remonta le long du cou tendu pour finir sur l'oreille. La respiration d'Itachi s'était accéléré et il se frottait presqu'inconsciemment à son frère, les faisant tout les deux tanguer dangereusement.

Il passa ses mains sous le tissu noir, goutta enfin la douceur de la peau. Itachi soupira lorsqu'il prit ses fesses, arracha le pantalon qui les recouvrait.

_ Tu as grandi Sasuke…

Il y eu un flottement dans l'air, comme si la scène elle même hésitait à se poursuivre.

Puis le cadet des Uchiwa éclata d'un grand éclat de rire, franc et chaleureux, qui résonna sans retenue dans toute la clairière.

Perdant définitivement l'équilibre, ils tombèrent tout deux dans la boue et l'herbe, les fesses les premières pour Itachi. Ce dernier regardait le bout de sa cape tachée d'un air stupide, comme si ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas sali.

Le rire de Sasuke redoubla.

_ Si tu voyais ta tête !

Itachi se joignit à lui en faisant mine d'épousseter ses vêtements.

Sasuke ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'ambiance avait pu changer si radicalement mais ça ne le gênait pas. Au contraire.

Confus, il se calma un peu et ramena ses genoux tachés vers lui, posa ses coudes dessus, tenant son poignet tout en regardant son frère. Itachi balayait le terrain ravagé du regard, la terre arrachée et brûlée, les innombrables kunaï planté dans les arbres autour d'eux. Visiblement il ne savait pas lui non plus comment se changement s'était opéré.

D'une voix douce, Sasuke brisa le silence qui recommençait à s'installer.

_ Tu te rends compte….je suis là, avec toi en face de moi et…et on tombe dans la boue comme des gamins, on en rigole…

Itachi hocha silencieusement la tête.

_ Ça te va ?

Désarçonné par la question, le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixa les yeux de son cadet, se repaissant pleinement de leur noirceur, qui en cet instant était tout sauf froide et cruelle.

Puis, avec toute la dignité dont il pouvait encore faire preuve, il se releva, essuya tant bien que mal ses fesses nues couvertes de boue et, se drapant théâtralement dans sa cape, répondit « oui, Uchiwa-sama », provoquant à nouveau l'hilarité chez son frère.

Si l'on était dans une histoire, pensa ce dernier, alors ils seraient totalement OOC tout les deux…

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, se fichant bien à présent de salir les vêtements d'Orochimaru. Une bruine légère vint frapper son visage, la pluie s'étant progressivement calmée.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Tant d'années, tant de haine et ils plaisantaient à présent comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Dans ce genre de circonstances, Kakashi dirait que c'est comme le lancer de shurikens, ça ne s'oubli pas.

Constatant son expression à la fois amusée et nostalgique, Itachi vint vers lui et s'étendit à ses côtés. Sasuke avait la sensation d'un énorme poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine et qui lui avait été enlevé, ou d'une longue maladie qui s'estompe enfin. Il se rapprocha du brun, juste assez pour coller leurs deux épaules.

La tête perdu dans les nuages, ils s'accordaient un peu de temps à eux et Sasuke pensa que s'il fallait faire tout ça –devenir un salaud, trahir ses amis et son village et s'allier à un dégénéré—pour qu'il lui accorde un peu d'attention, eh ben c'était cher payé.

Ayant surement des pensées aussi tordues que lui, Itachi sortit sans prévenir :

_ On fait les morts ?

_ …

_ Eh bien oui tu sais on camoufle notre chakra et on lance un gentjustsu pour apparaître comme des cadavres !

_ …au moins après on est tranquille, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

_ Oui…

Sasuke réfléchit un instant à la proposition.

Se faire passer pour mort s'était acquérir la liberté mais le brun savait que s'il faisait ça il ne pourrait plus jamais rentrer au village et revoir Naruto et Sakura…est-ce-que sa en valait le coup ?

Lisant dans ses pensées, Itachi se redressa sur un coude, le surplombant. Son visage était un peu plus grave mais ses yeux, flous et abimés par le sharigan permanent, restaient d'une incomparable douceur, plus chaleureux et détendu que Sasuke aurait bien voulu l'admettre.

_ Si tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis, je pense que deux ou trois petites années suffiront aux ninjas de Konoha pour dévoiler et accepter la vérité à mon sujet et nous pourrons alors retourner là-bas…qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ J'en dis que je vais enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec toi et t'en faire voir de toute les couleurs !

_When your education X-Ray_

_Cannot see under my skin_

_I won't tell you a damn thing_

_That I could not tell my friends_

_Roaming through this darkness_

_I'm alive but I'm alone_

_Part of me is fighting this_

_But part of me is gone_

Sasuke souriait toujours intérieurement alors qu'il se préparait avec son frère : ils n'avaient pas eut à forcer beaucoup pour les blessures et n'avaient eut qu'à accentuer leur teints déjà pâle pour ressembler à d'authentique macchabés.

Lorsque Sasuke se fut positionné correctement à quelques mètres de lui, Itachi lança un sort d'illusion ; leurs ennemis ne pourraient que constater qu'aucun souffle ne soulevait leurs poitrines et qu'une odeur rance indiquait d'ors et déjà le processus de décomposition.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures comme ça, heures qui donnèrent à Sasuke tout le loisir de 1_éviter de s'endormir parce qu'un mort qui ronfle c'est pas crédible, 2_réfléchir à sa nouvelle liberté.

A à bientôt 17 ans, il avait l'impression de renaître, de laisser son cœur s'épancher à sa guise. Car non, contrairement à ce que pensait les groupies du village et les garçons qui le jalousaient il n'était pas si taciturne.

Ténébreux, oui. Merci papa.

Mais de là à être comparé à un bloc de glace il disait non !

Il avait juste une maîtrise extrême de lui même, un passé tortueux et était de surcroît un très bon acteur.

Tellement bon acteur que parfois il arrivait à se convaincre qu'il haïssait une certaine tête blonde alors que c'était tout le contraire…

Tout à ses réflexions, il entendit à peine des hommes arriver, occupé qu'il était à imaginer son frère dans une position grotesque, la langue pendante. Il s'efforça de ne pas rire, maintenant qu'il avait redécouvert cette sensation il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Mmmh…

A l'odeur se devait être l'homme-poisson et un autre ninja qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il tendit l'oreille. Les deux hommes se déplaçaient lentement, constatant surement les dégâts. Un doigt rêche se posa sur sa carotide et il sut que son frère subissait la même chose. Le sort d'illusion sembla marcher car, après une dernière vérification, il entendit un très aimable « on va laisser leurs carcasses pourrir ici ensemble, ils se tiendront compagnie » puis plus rien.

Prudent, il ouvrit un œil, vit la main d'Itachi lui faire signe, il pouvait se relever.

Prenant de la boue dans sa main, il rejoignit innocemment le brun, qui lui se réjouissait que tout ait fonctionné comme prévu.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur son cadet, il était déjà trop tard.

Sasuke venait d'écraser littéralement sa main pleine de boue sur son visage, d'ordinaire impeccable. Un ange passa, se fendant bien la gueule.

Il rirent un bon coup, pour Itachi aussi cette sensation trop longtemps oubliée était précieuse.

_ Hey…Aniki…

Sasuke essuya doucement la terre des lèvres blanches et y posa les siennes. Le baiser fut tendre, plein de promesses tout en restant très pur. Itachi se demandait comment Sasuke avait réussi cette prouesse lorsque ce dernier repris la parole.

_ …protège-moi.

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared _

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am _

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone… _

Le plus vieux eut un léger sourire.

Il se releva complètement et tendis la main à Sasuke.

_ Compris, petit frère. Cette fois je ne remettrai pas ma promesse au lendemain.

Soulagé, bien conscient qu'il venait d'enfreindre une de ses règles d'honneur qui était de devenir fort et ne jamais paraître faible, Sasuke serra fort la main blanche qui l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Il ne la lâcha pas, pas plus lorsque son frère arracha son collier et le jeta dans la boue, ou lorsqu'il fit disparaître la marque du serpent sur son cou.

Il ne la lâcha pas les trois années qui suivirent et sentit s'imprimer dans sa peau les moindres pores de son frère.

Il était sûr qu'à cet instant, si le dobe pouvait le voir, il serait fier de lui.

_Or maybe I'm just blind…. _


End file.
